paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The worker pups
Author's note: I'll be rewriting the story bit by bit. I'll be improving the plot, fixing grammar, developing the characters better, etc. This takes place in the world of Paw patrol, but it does not take place with the original characters yet. It will eventually though, just not in this chapter. As the sun started to rise above the mountain range the morning wake up alarm rang for everyone to wake up. Just like every week day. Everyone started to wake up and come out of their pup houses. There were 12 of them. They all started to head to the dining hall in the work yard that they lived in for breakfast. These pups were in a way kind of like the paw patrol, but rarely needed to help anyone, at least not in rescuing ways. They lived up in the mountains in a work yard on top of one of them. These mountains were covered with pine forest, and sometimes snow. They all had jobs but more about that later. Their names were Daniel, Virgil, Vidit, Johnathan, Karli, Griffen, Ervan, Arron, Aller, Rust, Kelsie, and Zackery. This group of pups main line of work was to supply the valley with certain difficult to obtain materials for certain people that could not do it themselves. Their leader was a college graduate named Janthol. Janthol is the one that the pups go to for help when they can not get it from each other in tough situations. * Aller * Daniel * Ervan * Griffen * Johnathan * Karli * Kelsie * Arron * Rust * Vidit * Virgil * Zackery * Janthol It was a foggy yet sunny morning. Everyone was asleep until they all awoke to the yard siren calling them all to the dining hall for breakfast. They all yawned and stretched, then begin to leave their pup houses and head to the dining hall. All except one. It was actually the least likely one to not get up for breakfast. As they were walking toward the dining hall, Daniel noticed that Johnathan was not getting up. Daniel groaned in frustration of how lazy his friend could be in the morning. "Johnathan, if you do not hurry up, we're not going to leave you anything to eat. Which in your case is basically everything," he called over to him. This caused Johnathan to shoot straight up to the point where he hit the top of his head on his door frame. "Alright I'm coming!" he yelled as he raced out of his pup house off towards the dining hall, while trying to ignore the pain emitting from the top of his head. "I still don't know how he eats so much, but never seems to gain any weight," Vidit murmured to Daniel after they watched their friend rocket past them. "I think the answer should be obvious. He can run pretty fast and far when he wants something." Vidit just gave him an annoyed look while cocking one of his eyes a him. "Well, either that or he has a very high metabolism" said Daniel as they walked through the door. Everyone else was already there chowing on whatever was in front of them. Daniel and Vidit sat down across the table from Virgil and Griffen who were having a small hot sauce competition by seeing who could eat the most hot sauce on their scrambled eggs without drinking anything. "Who's winning guys?" asked Vidit as he and Daniel sat down. "It's a tie so far" replied Virgil who was red in the face while eating his eggs and glaring competitively at Griffen who was in the same condition. After about two minutes Virgil finally lost by drinking half his water dish in about 2 seconds. "I won!" shouted Griffen. He then drank his own water since he already won. "You won THIS time" said Virgil "but I'm pretty sure I'll beat you next time. "Oh sure you will" Griffen replied sarcastically while smiling and rolling his eyes. "Hey guys be quiet Janthol is about speak to all of us" shushed Vidit. "Alright everyone listen up please, thank you" announced Janthol. "Today our assignments today are to supply the lumber yard with 5 trailers worth of spruce logs, refill the fuel storage for the towns main furnace with either logs or coal, and to help supply the quarry with new drilling machinery. Vidit, Rust, Virgil, Daniel, you guys will need to have this done by 8:00 tonight. Do you guys think you will be able to handle it? "Yes sir" they replied. "Great, Aller, Zack, there are some electrical wires that need to be replaced with the yards lights." "Awesome," barked Zack. "Yes sir" said Aller. "The rest of you I will call if anything comes up. Until then go on with your daily routines. Alright everyone lets move it out." "Alright" replied some of the pups that were left over. The meeting then broke up with everyone going to their assignments. "Hey Vidit, do you have enough spruce saplings to plant for every tree you cut down?" asked Rust as they all walked out. "Yes, I think I might, but I'll have to double check" he replied. "I don't want to take away from mother nature and not give anything back in return, because despite the fact that I'm a logger, I am against deforestation and development. That is another reason I replant the trees that I cut down." Daniel walked out last. He sighed and then went to the equipment shed to get his mining materials and tools. He always worked alone in the deep, dark mines. Sometimes a few the pups would come down occasionally, but not often. He enjoyed his job, but sometimes it got lonely. After everyone got their stuff, they all headed out. They walked down the mountain road that led up to the yard. "Hey Rust" said Virgil "I got most of the stuff already, do you think you would like to help Daniel fix the lights and generators in the mine shaft yards some time today?" "Sure thing" he replied. Eventually they said goodbye to each other as they started to split up in different directions to go to their jobs. Daniel was happy that Rust was coming to work with him. He needed a little change in his daily routines. When they got to the mines they called Janthol to ask how much coal they should bring up. "About 2 mine carts worth should do it" he said. "Alright, thanks" they said. Daniel and Rust then got into one of the mine carts and rolled into the darkness, after they turned on their head lamps and put on their hardhats. Meanwhile at the logging camps Vidit was looking forward to trying his new chainsaw that Virgil had helped construct with a little help from Rust. Allen had to run some new electrical cables to the sawmill, so Vidit had to cut away the branches that would be in the way or a potential falling hazard. Vidit started to climb the tree by digging his claws into the trunk of one of the trees as he began do descend up. "I'm still amazed that you are one of the very few dogs in the history of dog-kind that can actually climb trees" said Aller looking up the tree towards Vidit. "Well, everyone has their own specific skills and abilities" smiled Vidit as he reached the top. He then barked "chainsaw" and then cranked it up and started working. "Wow, Virgil and Rust did great on this thing" he said as he sawed off the correct limbs, "It cuts like a hot knife through butter." "I'll get the wire spools unloaded" said Aller as he headed to the equipment shed. Soon they were both making lots of progress. "I wonder how Daniel and Rust are doing in the mines" thought Aller as he began hooking up the cables. At the mines things were going pretty slow for the two pups riding down the mining tunnels, literally. Rust wanted to race down the track fast as if it was a roller coaster. But Daniel would not allow it. "Its dark and we do not completely see the track ahead up us" Daniel replied "we might also go down the wrong track to some of the deeper more dangerous levels of the mine." "But that is what makes it fun" Rust replied. "Rust I love roller coasters, but only when I know that they are built to be fast. Not when your life is at risk." "But your life is at risk every day considering you work in a mine" said Rust. "That is besides the point, besides the more you follow the rules of mining, the better off you will be" Daniel signed as they rolled over the switch and down the coal mining tunnels. "Maybe when we need to get out fast we can go as fast as we want down the evacuation route" he said to Rust who perked up. Finally they made it to the lit up part of the mine where Daniel was currently mining coal. "Rust, you see that other mine cart and motor engine over there? Can you bring them over so we can get these carts loaded and leave before it gets too dark outside?" Rust did as he was asked and then started to check the generators and wiring systems for any possible defaults. "Breathing mask and pickax" said Daniel as he got ready to start digging. When he installed his breathing mask he then got started. Everyone worked until the late afternoon. Then most of the pups started to come back to the yard. Back at the work yard: "Guys, there are reports of large storms and a possible earthquake." said Allen turning around from the TV to the table where everyone but Rust, Daniel, and Vidit was eating their dinner. "I hope the new cables that me and you put up today are not affected by the storm" Zack seriously stated." "There are worst things that could happen than that, if there is an earthquake it could cave in some of the mine shafts where Daniel and Rust may still be working!" Virgil stated wide eyed. "We need to radio them to leave early right now." Janthol replied heading over to the radio room. The sky was already dark and the wind was already starting to get stronger as he turned the radio on. He then pushed a button that signaled Daniel headset. "Daniel are you there?" It took a few seconds but he eventually responded. "Yes, what it is?" "I need you and Rust to get" but then the transmission got cut off because the wind blew the radio signal tower over. "Get what Janthol?" asked Daniel confused with the sudden end in his sentence. He then heard static coming from his head set. "Rust, can you try radioing Janthol at the base?" "I'll try." but he did not have any luck in doing so. "I can't get a signal. What do you think he was trying to tell us?" "Maybe he wants us to hurry and get the coal out early" Daniel replied shrugging. Then they resumed with their work, but at a quicker pace. "I can't get a hold of them with the tower down" Janthol stated while trying to figure out when the worst part of the storm would hit the valley by looking at a weather radar system on a screen. "We got around 15 minutes until it hits." "And even less time until the earthquake is predicted to hit according to some of the earthquake detector devices I put up." Virgil stated while trying to make a smaller radio transmitter. "I just hope that Vidit is doing better than we are." At the logging camp: Vidit had finally finished with his work of cutting and replanting trees. "That's the last load" he replied as he watched the last logging truck drive off down the dirt road. He then looked around at the wind picking up. "I better get back to the yard before this storm hits." He then jumped into his buncher logging truck and started back quickly towards home. The Cave In At the mines: Daniel and Rust were just about done with their work and were about to start back up the mine shaft when they heard a faint sound. "What's that sound?" Rust asked looking around. Daniel perked his ears up to listen. "It sounds like vibrations. And if there are vibrations in a cave or a mine, it is really bad for whoever is inside them." Then the ground began to shake furiously. "Aaahh!" They both yelped as they both fell onto the ground due to the shaking. Eventually after about 15 seconds the shaking stopped. It was silent afterwards, but then Daniel heard something that he was always been afraid of. The siren of the mines started to wail, and that meant one thing, the mine was collapsing in certain areas. Daniel and Rust looked down the long tunnel and saw a large cloud of dust and dirt coming towards them fast. It burst out of the tunnel and into the open area covering them both with dirt, dust and soot. "That is a sign that the mine is collapsing in that direction!" coughed Daniel. "What do we do?!" asked Rust frantically. "You remember how you wanted to go really fast earlier today as if you were on a roller coaster?" "Yes, what about it?" "That's what we are going to need to do to get out of here before we get buried alive." he stated as he jumped into one of the motor powered mine carts. "Get in that empty one." he ordered Rust. After Rust got in, Daniel flipped on the power to the motor and started pushing Rust as well as the 2 other mine carts full of coal down the opposite tunnel that was caving in. "You see that tunnel to the right? That is the escape route I dug out. Hit that big lever so that we will go down the correct track." ordered Daniel. After Rust shifted the lever that sent them in the right direction, they started flying down at around 40 miles per hour. Rust was ecstatic despite the terrible situation they were in. Daniel however was more focused on trying to outrun the cave in that was catching up to them. "I'm glad I did not dig to many curves, because otherwise we might go strait into the wall." he thought to himself as he tried to crank the motor faster. Then he felt a big jerk that shifted him a little. He looked up and found that he, Rust, and the coal had gone in three separate directions. "Daniel what do I do?" "Stay put, all of these routes go in the right direction so don't worry about going the wrong way." As Daniel went down his own tunnel he thought to himself "How are we going to survive this?" Vidit was just getting back to the yard when it was pouring rain. He parked his truck into his spot, transformed it back to his pup house and then walked into the dining hall for dinner. He was soaking wet and had mud all over his paws, but he did not really mind. Then lightning struck in the air a few miles away, but he could still see it. He then moved more quickly to the safety of the building. "This storm is going to cause a lot of trees to fall, which means more work for me. But at least I will not need to do as much tree cutting." he said to himself as he went inside and closed the door behind him. When he turned around he was surprised to see everyone in a tense, down mood. "What's going on?" "Daniel and Rust are in the mines and there is an earthquake that has or is going to occur. The result could possibly be them getting buried alive underground. We tried to get a hold of them to tell them to get out, but the radio tower fell over right before we were about to. Now Virgil and Janthol are trying to get a miniature signal wave sent out that will hopefully alert them if they are still down there and if the earthquake has not occurred yet. Other than that, the storm is the only other thing to be concerned about." Karli affirmed. "Oh my gosh. Shouldn't we send someone out to look for them?" Vidit asked in a little bit of shock. "We will, but it is already to dangerous with the strong winds and lightning. We will have to wait until it clears because we do not want to risk anyone else possibly getting hurt or worst." Karli replied starting to tear up a little. "I'll go see if Virgil and Janthol are having any luck signaling them." Vidit sighed as he walked off towards the radio control room. Karli followed behind him upset with her tail between her legs. "Let's try to think optimistic. Positive results usually result from positive thinking." encouraged Vidit to Karli trying to cheer her up. Or at least to be more hopeful. Thankfully it was working because she wiped her eyes and tried to put on a more determined, hopeful expression. When they walked into the radio control room Virgil and Janthol were still working, but seemed to be a little more confident themselves. They did not appear to be as stressed out as before. "What is it guys Vidit" asked confused with their different mood. "We heard the advice you were giving to Karli." Virgil stated. "It kind of helped us gain a little bit of confidence and hope as well." "Yes, thanks Vidit." smiled Janthol. "Even though things are bad right now, there is still no reason to give up hope yet." "Um, your welcome." smiled Vidit a little flattered. "Anyway we think we might be able to send out signals in a few minutes." Virgil stated. "That's good. I just hope we're not to late." Vidit sighed hopefully. A narrow escape Back at the mines, Daniel and Rust were still rolling down their escape routes, hoping to escape the cave in. Rust originally thought he would like going fast, but now he just wanted to get out. He did not think he would be coming back underground for quite awhile. If he and Daniel survived at least. "I wonder how Daniel is doing?" he thought to himself as he looked ahead for any exits. Daniel was not doing much better himself. He was now actually in a bad mood instead of a frightened one. He was mad because it was going to take him a VERY long time to clean out the collapsed parts of the mine when they got out. If they ever did at least. "It took me more than a year to dig all of this out." he growled to himself as he tried to go faster. Even though he was really upset about the mine collapsing, he was still concerned about Rust. "I hope that he is doing better than I am. But we are both still in the mine probably so either way it's not good." he sighed pessimistically. He then started to see light ahead, it was not from outside though. It was from the lamps ahead. "I must be getting close to the exits." he perked. As he came into the wider tunnels of the mine, he saw Rust on the track directly above him. "Rust!" he shouted. Rust then looked down and saw him. "Daniel, I found the coal awhile after we got separated!" He shouted back down. "Well that's one good thing that came from this trip." Daniel replied. "Are we getting close to the exit?" Rust asked. "Yes, these wider tunnels are the ones I dug close to it." "Well that's good." Rust's and Daniel's tracks eventually merged into one with Rust being in front. "Look, there it is!" Rust shouted pointing at the exit in front of them. They looked behind them and saw that the cave in was inches behind already starting to come on top of them. Just when they thought they were going to get cave in on before they escaped, they shot out of the mountain. "We made it!" Rust whooped. But he spoke to soon. They were clear of the cave in, but now they had to stop before they reached the end of the line that stopped at the edge of the valley. They saw the end of the line and braked, but they were to late to stop. They went off and rolled carelessly down the slope. Fortunately they stayed upright and did not tumble, but they were still in trouble. "Try to steer clear of the trees Rust!" "I'm trying, but I can't." "Try to lean like we all do when we sled down slopes." He did and managed to stay away from a few trees occasionally hitting very small ones. They got around 200 feet away from the road before they started to tumble the rest of the way down. They finally made it to the side of the road with a loud crash. The coal was everywhere. They both had it along with pieces of the carts all over them. "Oooowwww..." they bothed groaned in pain as they shook the debris off them and stood up. "Well, that was one of the craziest days of work we've been through." Daniel groaned rubbing his head. "I can't believe we actually made it out of there in one piece." "Tell me about it." Rust winced brushing off his paws. "Although the same can't be said for the mine carts." "Oh come on." Daniel groaned as he looked at all of the damage surrounding them. Then they noticed that they were in one of the biggest storms they've seen. They did a quick 360 looking at all of the damage around them besides what they caused. There were felled trees, huge puddles of mud and water, broken telephone wires, etc. "Oh crap, we need to get back quick." Rust said looking wide eyed at their surroundings. "I don't like the idea of being hit by lightning or a tree." "Me neither." Daniel was trying to get his radio transmitter to start so he could call in to find out where they were. He was having trouble because of being bashed around, the rain, all the noise, and wind. "Aaarrgh, I hate this!" Daniel growled when his radio sparked out. "Rust, does yours still work?" "Let me see if I can pick up a signal." He turned it on and heard a lot of static. Hello? Anyone? He got no responses. "I'm not getting any signals." he sighed. "Well, lets see if we can find somewhere to stay until the storm blows over." Daniel replied starting to walk down the road. Rust followed still tampering with his radio. Daniel then turned on his mining lights so that they could see where they were going. They walked and walked until they finally arrived at an old gas station/truck stop that they sometimes stopped at when refueling or getting snacks. "Let's wait here for awhile." murmured Daniel as he and Rust shook themselves dry from all the rain before going in. They waited there for awhile and eventually bought beef jerky to snack on to help pass time. They were wondering when the storm would ever let up when Rust's radio finally kick started. There was a lot of static until they heard Virgil on the other end. "Rust are you there?" Virgil asked. "Oh finally. Yes, I'm here and so is Daniel." he responded. "Are you two still in the mines?" "No, we are at the truck stop down the road from them." "Thank God. There was an earthquake that might have started a cave in." "Wow, thanks for the clarification Virgil. Me and Daniel only barely got out of there alive," he responded with a sarcastic, annoyed tone of voice. "Sorry. We were trying to let you know, but the radio tower got knocked out before we could tell you to get out." "Never mind. It happens I guess," he responded with a more understanding mood. "Since you guys are pretty far from your rides back here, we'll send someone to pick you guys up," Janthol responded. "Thanks!" they both said simultaneously. Reunions Eventually Ervan and Arron showed up to pick them up. It was still pouring down, but at that point they did not really care. On the way back to the yard Rust spent most of the time telling Ervan and Arron about what happened with him and Daniel since they all left that morning. Daniel however did not say much except when he was occasionally asked a question by Ervan and Arron. He spent his leaning against the window looking out at the rain and lightning. When they finally got back to the yard, they were pretty much mobbed with questions and how everyone was glad they were back. It lasted for a few minutes and then eventually died down a little. Daniel was still upset about what happened with the coal and all of the work he put into it. He decided to talk to Janthol about it. He got the opportunity in the kitchen when Janthol and Kelsie were making dinner while everyone else was talking and lying around exhausted from the days events. "Janthol can I talk to you for a second?" "Sure, what is it?" "When me and Rust escaped the mines, we lost the coal when we tumbled down the slopes to the road." "Its alright. Don't worry about it. Whats more important is that you two are fine. Besides, we can always replace it eventually," he replied leaning against the counter." "I guess so. It just kind of upsets me that I did not finish my job. And that a large portion of the mines is now a pile of rubble and dirt," he sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Well, it wasn't your fault. Accidents happen every so often." "I suppose. Thanks for the encouragement Janthol," he replied starting to grin. "No problem. Now you might one to get clear for a second." "Why? What for?" "Well, since everyone was worried and pacing around for an hour, they're probably staving since I was trying to radio you guys with Virgil instead of making dinner." "Oh..." "Dinner!" At that moment there was practically a stampede going through the kitchen and into the dining hall. Daniel and Kelsie had to hide behind the island to keep from getting trampled. Unfortunately he did not stay put long enough, because he got run over by Johnathan after he stepped out. "Aarrgh!" he groaned in frustration. But then began to grin when Janthol started laughing. Then he joined the others as Janthol and Kelsie started dishing out the food. After a long dinner and a even longer talk from Rust explaining everything, again, they all retreated to the indoor sleeping areas where the bunk beds were since it was to stormy outside. A few were hoping to get a good nights sleep, but a few others, particularly Johnathan, Vidit, Aller and Rust had other plans.... "PILLOW FIGHT!!!" screamed Aller as he grabbed his pillow and knocked Ervan upside the head sending him to the floor. After that, it was a mad house. Johnathan, Vidit and Rust then started swinging around which got some of the others started as well. A few however did not share the idea for a pillow fight. "Hit the deck!" yelled Karli as she dived under a bed. Arron did not feel like putting up with it so he just walked out of the room. Virgil was to tired to partake in it so he just got onto one of the top bunks and pulled the covers over his head. Ervan was trying to tackle Aller for hitting him upside his head without warning. "That was uncalled for!" he yelled trying to catch him by grabbing his tail with his teeth. As for everyone else they were jumping all over the place, swinging, laughing, and few sneezing because there were feathers flying everywhere. Daniel just sat there in the middle of the room while this was all going on around him. He decided to take cover under a bed like Karlie until things slowed down. It happened sooner than he thought because Arron came back in with Janthol behind him. Janthol cleared his throat. "Ahem," he coughed. Everyone froze right where they were. Except for Johnathan who was still whooping until Zackery slapped him. "Alright guys enough horse play. We all need to get some sleep." "Thanks," Virgil muttered sitting up with the covers still over him. Daniel and Karlie then crawled out from under the beds. "But it's not horse play, it's dog play," Aller smiled. Janthol shot him a glare which silenced him. "Sorry Janthol." "Alright everyone bedtime." A few of them groaned but did as they were told. Eventually they were all settled. "Oh and you four," Janthol glared pointing at the ones who started the mayhem, "can clean all of this up in the morning. And if you do it correctly maybe you won't miss breakfast in the morning." They all groaned while turning over to face the wall. Johnathan most of all. "Goodnight everyone." Then he shut the lights off and went off to his own room. As he shut the door it was silent for a few minutes until Rust spoke up. "Guys, thanks for all of your concern about me and Daniel during the bad events that occurred. "Your welcome, it's fine, no problem," most of them replied. "Also, when the storm is over in the morning, there is going to be a lot of extra work for all of us to do tomorrow. I'm really not looking forward to it." "None of us are, but it can't be as bad as what happened recently. And we all got through it," Griffen replied. "Your right, if we could all get through this, then we can get through much more," Rust smirked across the room. "Guys." Johnathan said. "What is it Johnathan?" some of them sighed. "If you guys don't leave me any food for breakfast when I'm done cleaning, I'm not going to be in a good mood." "First come first serve," Zackery smiled at him. Johnathan groaned in agony and pulled the covers over himself. "Alright we'll leave you a little something," Griffen smiled to Virgil who smiled back while hiding a bottle of hot sauce under his pillow. "Alright everyone goodnight," Daniel yawned. "Goodnight," everyone replied. And soon, they all fell asleep. The End! Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode